Leaving
by furrytail1
Summary: Ok, so many stories were started on how Lucy's guild members ignore her and she leaves to live with her cousin but they were never finished. This is my twist on this amazing plot line! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, OHSHC, OR THE PLOT LINE FOR THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS! (Rated T for safety)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! First crossover and fanfic! Anyways this is based on the many started stories that were never finished. Oh and sorry for any spelling mistakes!**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, OURAN HISCHOOL HOST CLUB, OR THE PLOT FOR THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS!**

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Its been a few weeks since Lissana came back from Edolus. Everything was fine at first, the guild celebrated the return of the girl most thought dead. I did to. But after a few weeks everyone just started ignoring me, with the exception of wendy, Lissana, Gajeel, Levy, and the exceeds. Team Natsu kicked me out during this time replacing me with Lissana, much to Lissanas dislike, claiming that I was to weak to be in such a strong team. After that everyone started ignoring me. The only friends I had left could see how much this pained me, seeing as I thought of everyone in the guild as family.

I sighed and stood from the bar stool I was sitting in after trying for about 10 for Mira to listen to me and take my order, but I just gave up. I went over to were Levy was sitting and thought.

"Hey Levy-Chan, I think im going to quit the guild." I said sadly. She looked at me solemnly but nodded.

"I had a feeling you were going to, but I didn't want you to go." Levy said hugging me. I sighed again and stood up.

"Im going to talk to master." I said. She nodded and I went upstairs and knocked on master Makoravs door.

"Come in child." I heard him say. I opened the door and he looked up.

"Master, I want to quit the guild." I said with tears in my eyes. He nodded, sighing sadly.

"I had a feeling this was going to happen sooner or later." Master said with tears in his eyes.

"Could you tell wendy, Lissana, Gajeel, Levy, and the exceeds for me? And if Team Natsu actually notices im gone or anyone else could you tell them not to come looking for me?" I asked. Master nodded and my guild mark glew before disappearing. Master gave me the fairy tail sign before I left and I did the same before leaving and going back down to the others.

I hugged Levy, and Wendy, and each of the exceeds hugged me as well saying there goodbyes. I noticed that the others around us were still partying like nothing was happening. I sighed sadly and left for my apartment.

***At the apartment***

After I had packed up all my things I called my uncle and told him I would be staying with him and my cousin for a while, which he was overjoyed to here saying that he would have a room ready and everything for when I arrived. I smiled. At least someone cared about me.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter but its only chapter 1! See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys im back! On with the next chapter!**

* * *

I sat on the train watching as Magnolia slowly drifted away as we went further and further out of the nice town. I sat back in my chair and sighed, thinking about my Uncle Ranka and my Cousin Haruhi who I havnt seen since I was a kid. I remember Uncle Ranka being a little... eccentric...  
Haruhi was always nice and we got along like we were sisters. I smiled at the thought of them and was able to relax a little, not realizing when I fell asleep.

"Lucy... Lucy~, time to get up, the trains stopped~!" I heard someone calling me. I opened my eyes to see Loki shaking me awake. Groggily i took in my surroundings and realized I was in Japan now. I stretched and stood up, thanking Loki for waking me up wich he nodded to before going back to the spirit world. I sighed and grabbed my stiff before heading off the train and walking towards Uncle Ranka's house. It took about 10 minutes but I finally reached the apartment number and knocked on the door. I didnt wait long before I was pulled into the house with Ranka smothering me, telling me things like, "Your such a beautiful women now!" or "Look how big you are, and you have a great fashion sence!" I just smiled and thanked him, waiting till he finally calmed down and sat me down at the table.

"Look at you Lucy! How longs has it been? 10, 11 years maybe? You were so young then, Haruhi should be getting ready for school around now! Im sorry that I couldnt offer much more than the small room we have but it was such short notice and this place isnt all that big to begin with!" Ranka said, babbling on and on. I smiled.

"Its fine, really Ranka, you know me, I dont need much! I never liked all the luxurious stuff father always furnished the house with anyways. Ive always liked simple things." I said with venom dripping from my voice when I said father. Ranka nodded in understanding knowing how my father was. Thats actually how we were related. Jude Heartfillia was, well, his brother. We only visited a few times but everytime we did I loved them all because I wouldnt have to be in that stuffy mansion were my father never even knew I exsisted. Just then Haruhi came out of her room in her uniform ready to leave when she noticed me.

"Lucy! Your here! I wasnt expecting you to get here so early! I was just about to head off to school." Haruhi said as Lucy stood up and hugged Haruhi. Lucy nodded in understanding.

"Haruhi dear, why dont you take Lucy to your school! She can even meet the host club!" Ranka said happily. Lucy looked at Haruhi in confusion and Haruhi gave her a look meaning she would explain later. Haruhi sighed but nodded.

"Sure, but she would have to sit in the halls till lunch and then again till the host club begins.' Haruhi said. Lucy smiled.

"Thats fine by me! But can I bring a friend?" Lucy asked smiling still.

"Umm, yeah, sure." Haruhi said. Lucy nodded and took out one of her keys.

"Open the Gate of the Lion! Leo!" Lucy said opening the gate.

"You called?" Loki said smiling.

"Woah, is that your magic you told us about?" Ranka asked. Lucy nodded. Ranka and Haruhi had been told long ago that she and her family lived in Magnolia, a place filled with magic. they knew all about guilds and stuff, but it was still a nice surprise to actually see magic being used.

"I control the Gates of the celestial spirits, and I can summon one of my spirits using the keys that I collect. Loki, were going to my cousin Haruhis school, and I wanted to know if you wanted to keep me company during her classes." Lucy said.

"Of course Lucy, I would love to!" Loki said happily slinging his arm around her shoulder happily. Lucy sighed but smiled none the less.

"We should get going, or we'll be late. By dad!" Haruhi said leaving with the others close behind.

*At the school*

"I already informed my friend Kyouya that you would be coming to the school today." Haruhi said smiling as they walked through the large halls of the amazing school. Lucy nodded and realized people were staring at her and Loki, but she just shrugged it off.

"So Haruhi, what is the Host Club anyways?" Lucy asked curiously. Haruhi laughed nervously.

"Its a club were my friends and I entertain girls, although I didnt willingly choose to seeing as im a girl." She whispered. I already knew about her hiding her gender so I just nodded in understanding.

"Anyways, I accidentally broke some valuable vase and now im working off my debt by being a host. The guys there are pretty weird but you get used to it after a while. We consider eachother family." Haruhi said smiling near the end.

'Its just like a guild...' Lucy thought sadly but shook those thoughts out of her head. Now was not the time to think about those kinds of things. Lucy watched as Haruhi disappeared into a classroom and she sat down next to the door along with Loki. Lucy rested her head on Lokis shoulder sighing while Loki started stroking her hair.

"You miss them dont you?" Loki asked sadly. Lucy nodded her head sadly.

"I'm sorry Loki, I took you away from the guild, I know they were your friends. You couldve stayed with them, you didnt have to come." Lucy said sadly. Loki shook his head.

"Your my Gate keeper, therefor I want, and have to stay by you, along with all our other celestial friends." Loki said smiling. Lucy sighed.

"Why do you think they just shut me out like that? It was as if I never existed to them... I mean Levy, and Wendy, and the others were still nice, but everyone else just ignored me." Loki shook his head.

"I dont know Lucy, I dont know." Loki said.

*Host Club Time!*

I walked behind Haruhi and we were headed to the Host Club. I sent Loki back a while ago, and now me and Haurhi were standing in front of the third music room.

"Alright, these guys will be a little weird but you'll eventually get used to it." Haruhi said sighing. Lucy nodded and Haruhi opened the doors. A bright light appeared and rose petals flew out of the room.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" I heard. I looked up and saw the guys Haruhi was talking about. Haruhi sighed and walked in.

"Hey guys, this-" She started to introduce me when the two twins snaked up behind me and put there arms around my shoulders.

"Hey Haruhi, " One twin started.

"Whos this?" The other finished as they both moved back in front of me. Haruhi hit them on the head and Lucy smiled.

"Maybe if you let me finish you would know that this was my cousin Lucy. Shes coming to live with me for a while. I thought Kyouya would have told you guys already." Haruhi looked over to a guy who was writing in a little black notebook, and he pushed his glasses up.

"I thought it would be better if you introduced her yourself." Kyouya said sitting down behind a laptop. Haruhi sighed.

"Guys this is Lucy, Lucy this is Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny-Senpai, Mori-Senpai, Kyouya-Senpai, and Tamaki-Senpai."Haruhi said pointing out everyone.

"Why hello there princess, were did a beautiful maiden like you come from, Heaven?" He asked about to kiss my hand, before I pulled it back and sighed. I wasnt in the mood for this kind of thing, although he kind of reminded me of Loki.

"Dont mind him Lucy, he's a flirt." Hikaru said leaning on her shoulder along with Kaoru. Haruhi sighed and pinched her nose.

"Would you guys stop bothering Lucy please?" Haruhi said taking my hand and leading me to a couch off to the side of the room. The other members of the club joined us and sat across from me, while Haruhi and I sat on a couch together.

"So Lu-Chan where are you from?" Hunny asked. He looked like he should be in the elementary school but I shrugged it off and answered his question smiling to him.

"I come from Magnolia. I decided that I would come and visit Haruhi seeing as I haven't seen her in so long." I said smiling, I obviously couldn't tell them the real reason I left. The nickname that Hunny gave me made me think of Levy but I pushed that thought out of my head before I started crying.

"I like that name. Mag-nol-i-a" Hunny said pronouncing each of the sounds happily.

"Right Takashi!" He asked looking at the stoic quiet man that sat next to him.

"Hm." He replied nodding his head.

"Your father is Jude Heartfillia correct? He owns quite a bit of property and hes pretty well known. Its a surprise i've never heard of him having a daughter." Kyouya said writing some more in his notebook. I sighed, a sad look on my features.

"Kyouya-Senpai basically knows everything about everyone." Haruhi said. I nodded.

"Im not surprised you've never heard of me. My father had me home schooled and he never really did think of me as his daughter after my mother died. I ran away, and once I came back the first thing he wanted to do was marry me off to the richest man he could find. He didnt even say as much as a 'welcome home'. I left again after that and lived on my own. And soon after I decided I wanted to come visit Haruhi." I said looking down at my feet. Just then my key started shaking, meaning one of my spirits wanted to talk to me.

"Um.. excuse me.. my phones ringing." I said standing up and leaving the room. Haruhi, knowing I didnt own a phone understood and kept the others busy. When I got into the hallway Loki appeared and he looked sad.

"What is it Loki?" I asked. He sighed.

"Lucy, ive got some bad news." He said. My stomach dropped and I visibly paled. I had a bad feeling about this.

"What is it?" I asked shakily. Loki sighed again and looked at me fiddling his fingers.

"Well... its just that... Natsu, Erza, and Gray are coming to look for you.

I think after that I blacked out.

* * *

**Hey guys! This chapter was looongggg! It took me forever to write! Anyways, I hope you liked it stay tuned for the next chapter! And thanks to Royiah for being the first to review my story!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes slowly finally waking up and saw the host club on the couch in front of me chatting to themselves and Loki sitting on the floor against the couch I was on.

"Ugh, what happened?" I asked rubbing my head.

"Lucy your awake!" The hosts announced happily and Haruhi and Loki walked over to my couch smiling. Loki still looked worried and I didn't know if it was because of the news he told me in the hallway or because I had fainted. Probably a little of both.

"How long was I out?" I asked rubbing my head a little. My stomach was doing flip-flops do to the news and I felt sick.

"Not to long. After you left for the phone call we were talking and then this guy over here carried you in and you were unconscious." Tamaki said rubbing his chin like he had a beard.

"By the way who are you?" He asked Loki. Loki rubbed the back of his head nervously and I made a split decision.

"Loki!" I said pretending I had just noticed him and jumped up and hugged him. He was slightly confused but played along, smiling and hugging me back.

"I haven't seen you in so long! How did you find me?!" I asked happily.

"Umm, I asked Levy where you were and she told me you went to visit your cousin so I thought I would surprise you!" He said laughing slightly at the end. Inside I wanted to cry at hearing my best friends name but on the outside I acted as happy as ever.

"Next time you come to surprise me don't scare me half to death!" I said sternly pointing my finger at him. He looked apologetic and nodded.

"Guys this is Loki! I met him in Magnolia when I first moved in to my apartment there after leaving my father!" I said happily. They all happily greeted each other and I thought about what I was going to do. They were coming to find me. If they took a train they could be here by tomorrow at the latest! If they walked it could take them maybe a week tops. My nervousness increased and I tried my best to look happy but I could see Kyouya staring at me suspiciously. I probably looked nervous. Great.

"Hey Haruhi, Loki, could I talk to you guys for a second?" I asked the two gesturing to the hall. They both nodded and we headed to the hall.

"What did you want to talk about Lucy?" Haruhi asked when we were in the hall. I sighed and leaned against the wall.

"We've got a bit of a problem..." I said rubbing my head again. I was getting a serious headache from all this stress.

"Whats the problem?" Haruhi asked obviously confused.

"Well you know the reason I fainted was not because of Loki." I said. She nodded.

"I knew as much." She said.

"Well... you know how I was in a guild, Fairy Tail?" I asked her. She nodded.

"You told me it was the was the strongest in all of of Fiore." She said. I nodded.

"Well I quit the guild." I said sadly. She looked at me shocked.

"What?! But you always told me and dad how much you loved it there! You said they were just like family to you! Why would you leave?!" She asked in surprise. I nodded sadly.

"Well I'll have to tell you later why I left, but yes I did love it there. Anyways after I left I came to visit you, telling my master to tell everyone there that when I left I did not want to be found. Well, there coming to find me." I said sadly.

"WHAT?!" I heard as the door opened and Tamaki and the twins fell on top of each other and Kyouya Hunny and Mori were standing behind them. Oh this days just getting better and better isn't it?

*In the Music room after Haruhi hit Tamaki and the twins over the head and gave the others a death glare*

Tamaki and the twins were pouting and I was shifting nervously in my chair.

"So Lu-Chan whats a guild?" Hunny asked curiously.

"Well Hunny, a guild is where wizards can get together and do jobs around the world to help people. They can do these in groups or by them self." I said smiling to him.

"Were you apart of a team?" He asked happily. I hesitated.

"Umm... yeah... I was apart of a group. It's actually the strongest group in all of Fiore." I said sadly. The others noticed how sad I was and tried to change the subject.

"Wait, wizards?" Kaoru started.

"As in magic?" Hikaru finished. I nodded.

"Yup, everyone in Fiore contains magic in them. Things like cars are powered by magic." I said smiling.

"So that means" Hikaru said.

"You do magic to right?" Kaoru said smiling.

"Yeah, I'm a celestial wizard. Celestial wizards can command celestial spirits if they have there gate keys." I said showing them my keys.

"The more keys you have the more powerful you are. The silver ones are the most common, and the gold ones are rarer. They are the zodiac keys as in Virgo, Aquarius, Aries-"

"Don't forget about Leo!" Loki said smiling. I smiled back.

"How could I forget about Leo?" I said.

"Thats so cool! Right Takashi?" Hunny asked. Mori nodded and the twins looked at each other mischievously.

"Hey Lucy?"

"Can we see your keys?" They asked sneaking up behind her and reaching for the keys.

"No! You have to take care of these keys!" I said holding them protectively. Loki came up next to her.

"And that is why you are the best celestial wizard." Loki said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. I rolled my eyes and sat back down next to Haruhi.

"You must be a really powerful wizard if you have that many keys!" Hunny said. I shrugged.

"I'm not that great." I mumbled. Loki looked surprised.

"Of course you are! You summoned all of your spirits that one time in front of the celestial king! Any other celestial wizard wouldnt even be able to summon 3 at the same time without passing out from using to much magical energy!" Loki said. I blushed.

"Can you show us how it works?" Kyouya asked, interested in this whole 'magic' concept. I nodded smiling.

"Well who do you want me to summon?" I asked holding up her keys.

"Lucy you shouldn't summon two spirits at once. I've already been here for a while, you've got to be somewhat tired from me popping in and out." Loki said. The others were confused and I just sighed.

"Well you could go back to the spirit world and I can summon one of my spirits. I'll be fine, im not even tired." I said.

"What are you talking about? You haven't even summoned anyone yet have you?" Tamaki asked. I nodded.

"Well, actually, guys meet Leo the Lion. Hes one of my celestial spirits." I said smiling. They looked shocked. (Except Haruhi)

"But your"

"Not a lion" The twins said poking Loki. I sighed again.

"They don't need to looked like animals, although some do, some actually look human like Loki, Virgo, and Aries." I said. They nodded.

"Can you summon this one?" Hunny asked holding up Aries's key. I nodded.

"Hey Loki im gonna summon your girlfriend, can you go back to the spirit world please?" I asked smiling. Loki blushed.

"Wha-?! A-Aries is not my girlfriend Lucy! Were just good friends!" Loki said nervously. Lucy laughed.

"I know Loki I was just kidding!" I said laughing still. Loki sighed but smiled and disappeared in a puff of gold smoke. the others watched in amazement as the once very alive man now disappeared into thin air.

"Alright then, Open Gate of the Ram! Aries!" I called. the others watched in awe as a puff of pink smoke appeared and when it disappeared Aries stood there.

"Hello miss Lucy, what do you need?" Aries asked timidly.

"Nothing Aries, my friends just wanted to meet you. You can go back now. By! See you soon!" I said smiling. Aries nodded.

"Sorry I couldn't be more help. By Miss Lucy" She said disappearing and Loki came back.

"Thats so cool!" Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time. I smiled and sat down. slightly tired.

"I told you that summoning all these spirits was going to make you tired Lucy." Loki said smiling. I shrugged.

"I'm fine, and im pretty sure they have more questions to ask about whats happened." I said. The others nodded.

"So why did you leave?" Kyouya asked. My face visibly paled and I looked like I could cry at any given moment. I nudged Loki hoping he would get the hint,which he did.

"Well... before Lucy joined the guild a member died on the job, and we of course believed her to be dead, well a few months after Lucy joined things got... weird. Its a really long story and you probably wouldn't get it if I told you anyways so I'll just cut to the chase. Long story short she hadn't died, so obviously the guild was ecstatic. She and Lucy made friends quick, but after a few weeks of her return everyone just started... ignoring Lucy. A few of her friends would talk to her but everyone else in the guild, which is a lot, just ignored her. She got kicked out of her team and after about a week of this Lucy decided to quit, telling our master that if anyone actually noticed that she was gone she didn't want them to come find her. Well now Team Natsu, the strongest team, and the Team that kicked Lucy out, are coming to look for her." Loki said as I buried my face in his shoulder. The others were shocked.

"Alright guys _**"Operation Help Lucy"**_ is a go!" Tamaki said turning serious and pulling out a whiteboard out of no where. I was shocked.

"Alright men! We will keep those people from taking Lucy back got it! Mori and Hunny-Senpai your on battle duty! If anyone tries to harm Lucy you do not hold back! Got it?!" Tamaki asked. Hunny and Mori nodded.

"Guys you cant fight them there the strongest team not to mention they use magic!" I said.

"Well how many are on the team and what magic can they use?" Kyouya asked. I sighed.

"Theres three. One of them can use fire-"

"So we douse him in water!" Tamaki said happily. I shook my head.

"Another is an ice wizard, he'll just use the water to his advantage. The other one can use requip magic. She can change her armor and weapon in the middle of battle so she can have a better advantage. For example, her flame empress armor can shield her from any fire attack." I said. Tamaki sighed.

"Fine we wont fight..." He said dejectedly. I sighed in relief and nodded.

"Hey Lucy we should get home, dad will be wondering what happened to us." Haruhi said. I nodded and Loki went back to the spirit world and we left after saying by to the others.

"Hey boss,"

"Were still gonna fight aren't we?" The twins asked.

"OF COURSE!" Tamaki said happily. Everyone sighed.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope your enjoying the chapters so far! Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Over the course of the next week I had gotten used to a routine. In the morning me, Ranka, and Haruhi all ate breakfast, Haruhi would go to school, me and Ranka would hang out for a while, I would either then clean the house up or just watch random TV, and then I would go to the market, take a walk, or just hang around Haruhis school till Host Club started. During Host Club I would help out with tea, clean dishes, anything to help out. Today I was leaving the market and I was running a little late to Host Club. I had been worrying more and more as the days went by. it had been a week, they have to be close to me, but what if they didn't know where I was? Maybe they were still miles away and didn't even know how to find me! These thoughts, although they were meant to help, just made my stomach flip out even more. My hands were fidgety and I was shaking slightly at the thought of being so close to me. I didn't know I had walked all the way to the host club during my thoughts but now I was standing face to face with music room #3's door. sighing I pushed open the door and walked in. the Hosts were doing random things, Tamaki fighting with the twins, mori sitting next to Hunny as he ate cake, Kyouya on his laptop, and Haruhi cleaning up.

"Hey Lucy! Finally someone can help me actually clean this place rather than mess it up." I heard her say as there was a crash and more yelling.

"Haruhi, I'm adding that to your debt." Kyouya said never even looking up. Haruhi mumbled something about 'Rich bastards' and kept on cleaning. I wanted to pay of Haruhis debt for her but, one, I didn't have the money due to leaving father, and two, they didn't use the same currency here as in Fiore. I smiled and started sweeping the place as Haruhi cleaned the dishes. It had been a while and everyone had calmed down and surprisingly started helping me and Haruhi clean up. Thats when I heard it. The pounding of footsteps getting closer and closer to the door making my blood run cold, the clanking of armor as they ran, the shouting of my name. The whole thing made me drop my broom and my stomach to flip around violently. The others came out of the back room and knew what was happening. Mori and Hunny went into defensive positions, Loki popped out and carried me over to a closet, and I could here Natsu saying my name. My vision blurred and everything happened in a blur. I heard the doors open, the asking of where I was and who the Host Club was, I didn't know how it happened but I could hear bangs and crashes meaning they were fighting.I held back tears as I heard things like, 'Ice make: Spear!' I sat silently as they kept fighting, until I heard Natsu say something like;

"Enough of this!" and then he announced his attack making tears slowly start rolling down my cheeks.

"Fire Dragons~" I had to do something. Scrambling I opened the door in a rush to stop him.

"Natsu stop it!" I shouted at him, making him stop dead in his tracks and for them to look at me in surprise.

"LUCY!" I heard them cry running towards me. Happy got there first and I allowed him to stay seeing as he didn't ignore me, but when the others reached me and started hugging me I pushed them off and walked over to Hunny and Mori.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked them inspecting the slight burn marks on them. Hunny and Mori nodded.

"Of course were ok Lu-Chan!" Hunny said happily.

"Those big meanies couldn't hurt us if they tried! Right Takashi?" Hunny asked smiling brightly. Takashi nodded and I sighed in relief smiling.

"I told you guys not to fight them." I said. They shrugged.

"We were fighting for you!" Hunny said. I sighed again and walked over to the others who had been watching the fight wide eyed, even Kyouya.

"You guys ok?" I asked as they nodded.

"Lucy, who are these guys?" Natsu asked. I glared at him.

"These guys are my friends. Something I thought you guys were, but I guess I was wrong. You guys ignored me, kicked me of the team just to replace me with Lissana, didn't even acknowledge my presence! Im surprised you even noticed I was gone! Gajeel payed more attention to me than my so called 'friends'!" I said shouting at them. I was furious with them. they thought they could just waltz on in as if nothing happened and take me back to the guild! My anger was getting the better of me and I could feel my magic increasing. I didn't know it until Loki said something but all my spirits were popping up one by one like when I talked to the Celestial Spirit King.

"Do you guys know how much you hurt Lucy? She cried herself to sleep when you guys didn't even look at her when she called your name! She was always depressed and when she didn't eat for 2 days straight even all her celestial spirits couldn't get her to eat! Her spirits and I didn't know what to do! So when she left the guild and came here her mood got better, she started eating, she stopped crying at night, and her spirits relaxed again, happy that she was happy! Then you guys decided to come find her and shes been racked with stress and nervousness this past week!" Loki shouted at him. The others were all watching in surprise as they saw that all my spirits had popped up.

"Lucy, that cant be good for you, your going to waste all your magic energy if you keep that up." Natsu said with worry laced in his voice. I scoffed.

"Oh, so now you decided to start caring about me?! Let me guess, Lissana told you I left and thats the only reason you knew I had left right?!" I shouted at him. All my spirits, even Aries, looked angry at the three. Although I could feel it taking a toll on my body having them all here for this long. One by one they all went away except for Loki who helped me sit down on the couch. Loki turned around and punched Natsu in the face much to everyone's surprise.

"What the hell was that for man?!" Natsu growled angrily.

"That was for making my celestial mage cry." Loki growled before leaving.

"Hey Lucy, do you want my fish?" Happy asked sitting on my lap. I smiled but shook my head no.

"Now will you listen to us Lucy?" Erza asked sitting on the couch in front of me. I hesitated slightly but nodded petting Happy's head. Haruhi and the twins sat down next to me and the others stood behind my couch. I rested my head on Haruhi's shoulder trying my hardest to stay awake and listen.

"Well you remember Nirvana right?" Erza asked. I nodded.

"Well it was kind of like that. We think that someone followed us back from Edolus but he was controlling something that made us forget about you. He came into the guild one day and hit us with it and when you came in it was like you weren't there. Of course the ones that weren't there at the time didn't get shot, and neither did master. Although Happy was there but it didn't work on him for some reason. Maybe because it was meant for humans. Anyways when you left Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, and the exceeds started yelling at us and it felt like whatever we were shot with wore of immediately. We remembered you trying to get our attention, we remembered you leaving and we remembered the guy. Of course these two couldn't wait for a fight and found the guy and beat him up, and I tagged along as well, and then we decided to come find you, even though we knew you didn't want us to." Erza finished. I smiled. I was happy knowing that my family wasn't actually ignoring me.

"Thanks guys..." I said quietly before falling asleep.

**Ok guys, I have good news and bad news. **

**Bad news: The next chapter will be the last! :(****Good news: There will be a sequel! :D**

**The sequel will be another Fairy Tail Crossover. The details will be up when I get the first few chapters of it done. The only information I'll tell you is that the anime im crossing Fairy Tail with is~...**

_**FRUITS BASKET!**_

**Alright, until then Happy Reading! I hope you enjoy the last chapter! (And the sequel!)**

**(P.S I cant update on weekends so the last chapter will be up either Sunday night, or Monday!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter! :( Its going to be a little short but that's only because its tying everything together into a nice little ending, but don't worry there will be a sequel like I said! More details later so stay tuned, I'll post another chapter with those details soon. Anyways I hope you enjoy the last chapter of Leaving!**

* * *

I sat on the train laughing with Erza and Gray. Natsu was sleeping due to Gray knocking him out before the train ride, and everything was back to normal. I was happy with my life again, although I was a little sad when we had to leave Haruhi and the others but I was happy that I would be able to go to the guild again. About an hour later we reached Magnolia and I got of the train happily, wanting to go to the guild and see everyone again. Once Natsu woke up we started for the guild and reached it in record timing due to me practically running towards it with the others following close behind. when we did reach it however Natsu had to make an entrance like always and he ran in front of me and practically broke the door down.

"WERE BACK!" He called back. Everyone turned towards us and cheered when they saw me.

"LUCY!" They all screamed running towards me. I laughed and caught up with everyone, telling them about how my cousin was, and how Loki literally punched Natsu in the face, which mad Natsu start pouting, which made Gray make fun of him, which made them start fighting until Erza broke them up. I laughed again at how nice it was to be back.

"Lucy!" Master called happily. I smiled up to him.

"Hello Master!" I said smiling. He walked up to me happily.

"We should probably fix this." He said taking my hand and flashing his hand over it. My guild mark appeared again and I smiled. He turned to the others.

"Lets welcome back Lucy! Our fellow guild mate!" He shouted. Everyone cheered in excitement and started celebrating. I smiled. Things were back to normal.

***At Lucy's Apartment***

_Dear Father,_

_Did you send that man to our guild?_  
_You know, the one that made everyone forget about me?_  
_I ended up quitting the guild, thinking everyone just hated me or something, but after a week of living with Uncle Ranka and Haruhi my Team came and found me explaining how a man had made everyone forget about me._  
_I'm back at the guild now, so if your plan was for me to quit and come running back home so you could just marry me off for more money it didn't work._  
_I wouldn't return home even if it was the last place on Earth._  
_Mom always told me to follow my dreams and that's what I'm doing, I'm happy with my guild mates, and I'm happy in Magnolia._  
_So stop messing with my guild. I told you once and I'll tell you again._  
_If you mess with Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail will fight back._  
_And maybe there wouldn't even be a home to return to after that._

_Your Daughter, Lucy Heartfillia_

After I wrote the letter I sighed, sealing it and putting it aside so I would remember to mail it tomorrow. If father really did do this than I know he'll keep on trying till I come back home. But I would never go back.

Not to that place.

***A few Days Later***

_My Dearest Lucy,_

_I did not send the man you speak of to your guild._  
_I learned my lesson the last time I tried to get you home._  
_Your mother would be proud of you that your following your dreams._  
_I'm trying to turn my life around._  
_Half of the Heartfillia's earnings go to charity, and I want this house to be a place that you can visit and learn to love again._  
_We wouldn't want your mother to be unhappy in this house would we?_  
_I hope that one day we can be on good terms once more, but if we cant I would completely understand._  
_I have done many things that I regret now in this point of my life, but I'm trying to forget the past and live in the future._  
_I hope you stay safe, and I hope you find out who sent that man to your guild._  
_Your a strong person and I trust that you will find a way through this time._

_Your Dear Father, Jude Heartfillia_

I sighed. I was happy that my father was turning his life around and who knows, maybe that home will be a place I will eventually come to like, and maybe me and my father can be on good terms. I would like that, but one thing still bothers me even as I'm going to sleep a week after those nasty turn of events.

_Who sent that man after me, and what do they want?_

* * *

**Alright guys I hope you liked Leaving! I know this last chapter was short but like I said, it was basically wrapping up the rest of the story. Stay tuned for the details of the sequel! Happy reading!**


	6. Sequel!

The Sequel is up! It's called Forbidden, I hope you like it! Like I said before its a Fairy Tail and Fruits Basket Crossover. See you there! 


End file.
